Love Everlasting
by junebug5000
Summary: Takes place directly after Champion. I finished that book, and I felt like I needed some closure, so I wrote this. Basically, it's all about June and Day and what happens to them. Sorry, it's really unfinished! Please, please review, I need feedback!
1. Chapter 1

June

Day looks at me for a second, but then he remembers that Eden is waiting for him.

"June," he says, "Ummm, I, ah, don't really know how to get to Tess's house, would you mind telling me?"

"Actually, I'm just going home for a few minutes before leaving, so do want to just meet here in 20 minutes? We can walk together." I replied.

Wow, I can't believe I said that. I shouldn't have agreed to that. I can't be with him. But, maybe I can? I just don't know, I just want to start over, and now, maybe I can.

He agrees, then we turn and head in opposite directions. I walk towards home, more excited than ever to get to Tess's. When I walk in the door Lucy is sitting at the table with my 8 year old son John. He is growing up so fast. The moment he was born, he had resembled his father. John has long, blonde locks and stunning blue eyes. Each time I look at him I see Day. I raised John on my own, and never married. I could never love again after Day. Well, I did have a little help from Lucy, who babysat whenever I was at work, which was fairly often. As soon as Lucy leaves, I send John to his room to play, while I rushed to the bathroom. I stared at the mirror and my reflection, playing with my hair and trying to decide what to wear. I can't believe myself, it's just Day, Tess, her husband Isaac, and their 3 year old daughter Rose. I decide on jeans and a nice top. For once in my life, I decide to leave my hair down. I quickly run upstairs and tell John that we're leaving. 5 minutes later we are at the train station. I look around and don't see Day. For a minute, I think he decided not to come, but then I spot his blonde hair, standing out in a crowd as usual.

"June, wow, you, you look amazing." he stammers.

* * *

Day

June. I can't stop thinking about her. Who is she? She sparks a memory inside me, but no matter how far I dig, I can't resurface the memories of those 2 years. I agree to meet her here in 20 minutes to walk to Tess's house. We did stay in touch, but not often. I am overjoyed to be seeing Tess again. She has gotten married and has a daughter named Rose. I am glad she moved on and grown up, but I miss her every day. She used to be my only family, bandaging me up after every goddy stunt I pulled off.

Finally I see her. Her hair is worn down, framing her beautiful face. All I want to do is to kiss her, but I shove those thoughts away. I barely even know her.

"June, wow, you, you look amazing," I say. I've never been at a loss for words around girls, usually I'm pretty good. I can charm any girl within minutes, but June is different. She has a small boy with her, and I automatically wonder who he is.

Then she speaks up. "Oh, sorry, this is my son John. I had to bring him, my babysitter, Lucy was busy. Besides, he enjoys playing with Rose," she says.

Wow, now I feel embarrassed. She's probably married already, I am such a goddy idiot! We walk in silence for a few minutes. I look back at June and see a mixture of happiness and grief on her face. June. That name makes me think back. What happened during those 2 years?

"So, June, how's life been around here?" asks Eden.

That's odd, I think. Why does he know June? I ask him about it and he mumbles something about fighting in the war together. That's all anyone will tell me about her, but I know there was something more. Every time I see her, my heart stops, I think, I think I might love her.

Finally, June turns and walks up the steps to a nice, 2 story house in the Ruby sector. So, this must be where Tess lives. June opens the door for Eden and me. Tess is waiting inside, a grin reaching from ear to ear. She pulls me into a hug. Oh, god, I've missed her so much. I pull away.

"Tess!" I say, "You're pregnant." I stare at her protruding belly in surprise. I can't believe she didn't tell me!

"Oh, Daniel, I missed you so much!" she says, "I meant to tell you sooner, but when I heard you were visiting, I decided to surprise you! Daniel, this is my husband Isaac and my daughter Rose," says Tess.

Isaac smiles at me, but with a hint of jealousy. She ushers us into a small dining room with a table filled with food. Tess, apparently, is now quite the cook. In the middle sits a cake reading, Happy Birthday June!

"Oh!" I say, surprised, "It's your birthday June? I'm so sorry, I didn't know!"

Well, now I'm really embarrassed! She shrugs it off like it's no big deal, though.

* * *

June

"Hey Tess," I say, "I hope you don't mind, but I brought John with me."

My 8 year old son steps shyly out from behind my back.

"Oh, no. I never mind seeing John," replied Tess.

John, Eden, Tess, Isaac, Day, and I sit at the table, but soon John wanders off to play with Rose. Day moves over to sit next to me Eden and I chat for a while. We talk for a few minutes about Antarctica, avoiding the topic of Day. I think Eden realizes how hard it must be for me.

Suddenly, Day turns to me.

"So, June, are you sure we haven't met before? You seem so familiar. I have pieces of memories, but please," he says, begging now. "I need to know who you are."

This is so sudden, that I just stare in surprise, frozen, unblinking. He apologizes immediately, and I shrug it off. It breaks my heart, but I reply again, "We fought in the war together, that's all."

He sits in silence, for a moment, then he seems to recover.

"I'm sorry June, I just…." he trails off into silence. "I just know there's something more. Everyone is hiding something from me, I just don't know what it is. And, all of it is centered around you. I need to know."

I can't tell him. I can't. I thought I could do this, but I can't. If I am with Day old memories will resurface. I can't do this to him again. I hate that phrase, I can't. There are so many things I can't do , that I can't tell him. I stumble out of my seat and rush to the bathroom, tears streaming down my face. Minutes later, Tess is with me, arm around my shoulder to comfort me.

"It's okay," she whispers.

"No, it's not, Tess. I can't do this to him again, but I want to. I love him. I'm sorry Tess, I need to leave. I just can't be with him."

I walk back into the room, where Day waits. He asks immediately if I'm okay. I almost laugh at this. He is just like the old Day, worrying about me constantly. I mumble a rushed reply, grab John, and walk out the door, hoping Tess will cover for me.

* * *

Day

When I ask about her, June begins to cry. Well look at that, I've gone and gotten myself into a great goddy mess. I had hoped to discover something about her, but instead I've hurt her. There is something about her, she is beautiful, fierce, and delicate. Everyone tells me that I don't know her, but I do. What is it that I'm missing? Why does she get so emotional when she looks at me? When she comes out of the bathroom, she leaves. I fear I've done something awful, but Tess just tells me she felt sick.

Later that night, I am lying in bed. All I can think about is June. She has occupied my dreams and my thoughts, I can't get her out of my head. That night I had questioned Eden about her, with no avail. He remained set on the fact that he doesn't know her. But, I know he is lying. He had talked to her so easily, like they had been good friends. And Tess, how does she know Tess? Suddenly, I hear a creak. I sit up and walk quietly down the stairs. As I reach the bottom, I see the door swing shut and know Eden is sneaking out. Although I know he is grown up, I can't help but be overprotective, so I follow him out the door. He walks down the street turning every so often, and ends up at a small home in the Ruby sector. I wonder who he knows that lives here. Eden knocks on the door, and there is no answer. He sighs, obviously frustrated, and looks inside the window. He apparently comes to the conclusion that no one is there, and turns around. I duck behind a trash can before he can see me. Eden looks around but sees nothing and continues walking. Instead of going home though, he turns towards Lake. I am surprised at this turn of events, but continue to follow him, lurking in the shadows. I feel bad for following my brother like this, but after today's events, I feel the urge to watch him.

Eden reaches a bar in the middle of Lake, and turns to enter. I recognize this place. Tess and I used to watch the Skiz fights here! The fights have long since stopped, but the place brings back memories of my days on the streets. Eden walks over to a long haired girl sitting at the bar and stands next to her.

"Thought I might find you here," he says. I realize the girl is June.

June

That night, when I can't sleep I take a walk and end up at a bar. I look around. The place has changed, but I can still tell where I am. This is the place where I met Day. The place where he saved me from the Skiz fights. I take a seat at the bar, remembering.

"Thought I might find you here," someone says.

I turn around, to see Eden. What is he doing here?

"Hey! Don't freak out, I just wanted to talk." he says. I motion for him to continue, and he does. "Listen, June. I know you just want to help Daniel, but you are killing him. Tonight he begged me to tell him. He knows we are keeping something from him, and he deserves to know what it is. John, needs to know his father and Daniel needs to know his son! And I, want my brother back. Ever since his accident, there will be days when he does nothing but sit in his room, searching for those lost memories. And now, he deserves to know."

"Eden," I reply, "I want to. I love him, I just, can't." He sighs, upset with me. "Eden, you don't understand. Every time we kissed, each time he held me in his arms, even when he just looked at me, there was a hurt and anguish in his eyes. All the pain and suffering in his life, it was all because of me."

"June, I know. They were my family too. But, I forgave you for that. He deserves to know. He still loves, deep inside. I know it." whispers Eden. Then he walked away.

Hearing this from Eden, makes me think. He should know, I guess. Several minutes later I walk out the door. I lay in bed all night thinking about Eden's words. The next morning at work, I'm still distracted.

* * *

Day

As I listen to June and Eden talk, I grow more and more confused. How could John be my child? When had June and I kissed? How are my family's deaths her fault? Soon after Eden leaves, I head home. The next morning I rise early. I have a new job training cadets for the Republic at Drake. I know that June works there too, so I am excited at the prospect of seeing her.

As it turns out, June is helping me with my class today. As soon as I see her, my heart stops. She acts weird, though, very indifferently. She is obviously trying to cover up for last night. I am disappointed though, I was hoping she would open up and tell me something, anything.

Halfway through the morning, the fire alarms go off. I'm not worried, because I know they have frequent drills, but when I look over at June, her face spells out terror. Oh god! It's not a drill! June begins shouting out orders.

"Day, get the kids out of here, I'm going to check on the Elector." she yells.

* * *

June

When the fire alarm rings, I jump out of my seat. This is not on the schedule, it must be real! I immediately tell Day to evacuate the kids and rush to check on the Elector. As I race down the stairs the smell of smoke reaches my nostrils. I cough violently and make my way to the Elector's office. Once I am assured that he is safe, I rush outside. Then I look up and see a sight that terrifies me more than anything in the world. John is trapped inside. He bangs on the window, but it is jammed. Without thinking I run to him faster than I've ever gone in my life. As I enter the building smoke fills my lungs and throat. I can't see and I can't breathe, but one thought keeps me going. I can't lose my only family. I find John after what feels like hours. I hug him close then scramble to a window. With my last strength I kick the window and the glass shatters. John jumps into the arms of Day who is waiting below, but it is too late for me. I can feel the building crashing down onto me. I let out a strangled cry as my leg is crushed beneath the falling debris, and then everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Day

I watch in despair as June runs back into the burning building, knowing in my heart she will never make it out alive. I make a mad dash to stop her and then realize it is a waste of my breath. I turn and head towards the window, just in time to catch John as he tumbles out of the opening. I wait a moment but then accept that June is not coming. I collapse, sobbing, not even knowing why. I cry out for June, the girl I might have loved but lost within seconds. I don't remember anything beyond that point. It was all a blur. Going home, sitting on the couch and crying for days.

A week after the accident, I am a mess. My hair sticks out and I wear sweats with a t-shirt. A knock rouses me from a nap and I reluctantly rise and walk to the door. To my surprise Tess stands outside, along with 5 men in black suits and John, June's son. Just the thought of never seeing her again makes me furious. She was so fierce and delicate at the same time and full of secrets. I gesture for them to step inside, confused and embarrassed of my clothing.

"Daniel Wing?" says one of the men.

"That's me," I reply.

"Gentlemen, before you spring this on him, can I have a few minutes with Daniel, alone please?" asks Tess. I wonder what is going on, but before I can ask, Tess speaks.

"Daniel, after June's, ummmm, well, her, uh, passing, you are the legal guardian of John, and his father. June put him in your care in case of her passing along with her journal. I think you should read it." she says.

I stare at Tess in shock and then grab the book from her hands. Tess leaves with the men, promising to be back tomorrow with more legal forms. I don't know what to think. So, I do the only thing I can do, I read.

_My Dearest Day,_

_If you are reading this, then I am dead. I feel now that you deserve to know these secrets, and so here I have put together an account of all our times together._

As I flip through the pages, I am amazed by all the lost memories, but then they begin to come back. Slowly at first, but then in an intense wave of memory. I can remember kissing her and going on incredible adventures with her and my mind is filled with one thought: I LOVE JUNE IPARIS.

_Day,_

_In the entries to follow, I shall discuss with you the joys of bringing up our son. It has been odd, very odd being a pregnant 18 year old. But the comments aren't nearly as bad as the stares. I have taken a long break from work. I am still overjoyed to be carrying our child. I have named our son John, after your brother. Every day I thank god for John and the amazing sacrifice he made for you. I know how much you miss and him, I am truly sorry._

As I read, I am astonished by the memories coming to me and how much I have missed of my son's life. I am filled with an undeniable pain and love for June and my son. I feel that the only thing I can do for June now is carry out her legacy by bringing up John. I leave the house with that thought filling my mind. John is the only part of June I have left and I will be a good father, I must. It is what June would want.

* * *

June

As the burning timbers crumble above me, I cry out for Day. And then Metias appears. He wraps me in his arms, comforting me as tears stream down my face.

"Forever and ever, kid, until you're sick and tired of seeing me," he whispers.

Metias is dead. He can't be here. Why is he here? Where is Day? I am confused and I don't want to find answers, I just cry softly into Metias's arms. Then I realize, I am dead.

**Okay, I am getting a lot of rude comments about killing June. I find these very offensive because I worked hard on this story, and I thought that it ended well. I chose this because it gives Day the chance to be a good father just like June would want. June ended up with Metias and Day's family, so that ended happily. This is my story and I would appreciate if people would at least give HELPFUL criticism and help me improve it.**


End file.
